


Domestic Comfort

by PrettyBlueColors



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, No Dialogue, Other, Post-Canon, ambiguous setting, just soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueColors/pseuds/PrettyBlueColors
Summary: Zolf admires Cel for 100 words
Relationships: Celiquillithon "Cel" Sidebottom/Zolf Smith
Comments: 12
Kudos: 20





	Domestic Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Long time no see, my writing brain took a dump for a while but I'm edging back in with a soft Zolfcel drabble.

Zolf rolled his eyes fondly as Cel waved their arms wildly, impassioned in the topic they spoke about. This would never get old to him, watching his love speak so full of vigor and excitement in the safety of their home surrounded by friends. 

Zolf caught one hand out of the air with a smile and pressed a kiss to the back of it causing Cel to falter for just a moment. They looked to him and grinned that beaming grin as he let their hand go back to its swinging arc and they went back to their sweeping conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this and if you would like to request something a little longer or for someone else from me be sure to check my pinned post on [phantomwinds](https://phantomwinds.tumblr.com) Tumblr!
> 
> And if you want to join the fun over in When in Rome, my 18+ RQG server come on in [When in Rome](https://discord.gg/zt4NyTA) we look forward to seeing you!


End file.
